The Real Story of True Love
by Goddessintraining
Summary: I know I know corny title, but I haven't gotten around to changing it oh well I'll leave it. so this story is off of Cheetah Girls and Freaky Friday, but different characters and story line, the principals are the same though. Four Girls who love to make
1. Sent From Heaven

**Authors Note: Go easy on me ok this is my first one, It'll seem a little bland at first, but like all authors I'm promising it gets better, and it really does. So enjoy I guess**

Chapter One: Sent From Heaven

If you're expecting a romance novel filled to the brim with the lust of two secret lovers, I'm sorry to let you down but that's not what this will be about.

This book is about adventure, teenage life, supernatural, and dealing with guys.

We're Sent from Heaven and this is our story…

Hi! I'm Alicia, in fourth grade and I'm new to this place, I'm a little scared but not extremely, seeing as I'm fairly talkative and social person so I'm gonna get along fine. I even found myself a crush and a hobby. Hobby being dancing and singing, and crush being Carlos.

Hey, I'm Maria, I'm in fourth grade, and a newly resigned tomboy, I decided against that life, I'm kinda shy. I don't really look at guys as any more than friends, and I love competitions.

Yo, I'm Brie, I'm in fourth grade. I think I'm talkative, and I've got tons of energy. And I'm known for being spontaneous (I jump into things without thinking) I sing for fun, and I admit to being a bit of a flirt.

Hi, I'm Lucia, in forth grade and new to this community, I have a big city background. People tell me that I'm kind, friendly, and generous, I also sort things out between people to make everyone fairly happy with the outcome. My relatives are sure I'll find a career in singing

Now we skip to High school where our story really starts…

(Alicia's Point of View)

So we're on our way to practice with Joshua the vocal teacher, our vocal practice is right after school.

"So what do you guys think of Carlos?" I asked, I'm not crushin on him no more I just think of him as a good friend and I want to know what the girls think about me hanging out with him.

"He was like sooo totally checking you out during P.E." Maria said. Some how she had it in her head that he was secretly in love with me.

"Oh great just what I want, a guy watching me sweat and fail at catching a football," I replied sarcastically.

"Carlos is pretty hot," said Brie attempting answering my earlier question.

"Not as hot as Mateo," Lucia countered.

"You're always going on about how you hate him and you've dated him like 15 times!" Maria said.

"I'm not nearly as much of a player as Alicia," Lucia retorted, it's a joke around us girls; I'm not a girl to stay in a relationship if it's not really working for me. So therefore most of the guys I've gone out with I've also dumped. Even though Lucia really had dated tons more than I have.

"Is it a crime?" I asked, and we started giggling.

"No, it's a crime what some guys in this school would do to us girls," answered Brie who would have been a teenage mother, because of being raped by a boyfriend she really trusted, but she had a miscarriage.

We toned down our conversation as we neared Joshua's office.

Soon we were there, and he opened the door to greet us.

"Buenos Dias, senoritas" he said

"Buenos Dias, Senor Josué," we say in answer, if you haven't figured it out yet, all of the girls in Sent (abbreviated version of our group), grew up in a Latino community, so we'll have a little bit of an accent occasionally. Though Maria probably covers it up the most efficiently, so hers is almost never noticeable.

We walked in the door to find Carlos, and his band "No batteries included" already standing inside.

Simultaneously we girls asked

"What are they doing here?"

"We've decided that you two should perform a song together." Joshua answered. No one spoke it aloud but I know that everyone was thinking 'Us?'.

Obviously Josh didn't notice the confused looks on our faces for he began to hand out music outlines, for us to revise, and such.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Even if," Carlos answered. I nodded my head to show that I agreed with the title. And the girls all do the same.

"So let's start revisions," Brie (her full name is Brianna) said, she's always ready to jump right into things.

"K" we all say.

"Ok for starters how are we going to introduce this song?" Lucia asked. I looked at her questioningly. "Oh, you know," she answered, "this is a new singing arrangement and all, so are we going to introduce the song with another song, or band or something?"

"Well, I was thinking," replied Josh that we'd have you both sing you're top songs separately, and then a short intro song together before this song."

My girls and I had a short conference and decided on "Not U" for our song and we told Josh so. "No batteries included" decided on "Remember" which was a great song.

For a while we messed around with an entrance we tried to put all our strengths in there, my, um, improvisation, Brie and Lucia's perfect harmony, and Marie's beautiful high voice. Of course every time we took a break Lucia and Mateo (who just happened to be in "No batteries included") flirted.

Before long we were walking out of Josh's office. But we didn't walk with the guys; they lived at the opposite side of town from us. As soon as we got to Marie's house, we always hang there, the phone rang; I picked it up and put it to my ear to hear the voice of my latest BF, Jake.

"Hey, baby," He said in that voice of his that makes everything else melt away. " Come with me to that party at Jordan's house," I knew that all of my friends will come, but I asked them if they would, real fast first, before I told him.

"K"

"Great," he said, "I'll see you at 7 then,"

"Buh-bye, Jake," I said in what all of my friends call my sexy/girly voice.

"Bye, baby," he said softly into the receiver before we hang up.

**A/N see there not so bad**


	2. Party

**Oh BTW something I forgot to tell you last time POV stand for 'point of view' and I'm apologizing in advance for how much it switches. also all sentences between astrics () are the character's thoughts. Always the character that is in point of view then though. Alright that didn't make much sense but here you go.**

Chapter 2: Party 

(Maria's Point of View)

"Ok, ready girls?" I asked as we climb into my lime green slug bug.

"Yup," Lucia said.

"Um-hm," responded Alicia.

"Sure," answered Brie.

"Let's go then!" I shouted, as we sped off toward Jordan's.

We got there and promised each other to meet back here, if we lost each other in the crowd, at midnight. And Alicia went off to find Jake.

I headed towards refreshments, I love parties, but kinda being shy and all, I don't really know what to say in conversation. So some of the time I'm just an observer.

Before too long Jamie, lacking a dance partner asked me to dance; the song was "Smooth". I silently thanked all the times Lucia and Brianna spent teaching me dance moves. I glided with him onto the dance floor. I tried to be open to the guys, and a got quite a number of offers to dance, which is good because mis amigas seemed to be busy at the moment. Almost all too soon is was near midnight, I only knew because my partner at the time had on a wristwatch. I sadly left him telling him maybe we'd run into each other sometime again (he was from Nevada so I doubted it).

I headed to the entrance/exit. I reached my car, let out a sigh, and climbed in to warm it up; it wasn't too long before the girls showed up. We had to wait awhile before Alicia came.

She rushed to the car with a scared look in her eyes Lucia and Brie noticed it too.

"What happened?" I asked

"Jacobo came on to me." she said. I saw a look in her eyes that said she just wanted to get away from here.

"You can explain when we get to my house." I said, she gave me a thankful expression and I nodded.

When we finally got to my house it was like 1:00 in the morning but we had a late start school today so we weren't extremely worried. Alicia explained how Jacobo had been okay at first and he had been a great dance partner, but then he got a little lusty, sure this might not bother some people, but Alicia is still a virgin in many ways although she HAS been kissed before, she explained that he did some things that really scared her.

"That 8$tr3d!" I grumbled.

"O. M. G. how could he?" shouted Lucia, as she comforted Alicia.

"That asshole is gonna pay." I told them all. And they all agreed. We then drifted back into the usual talk of guys, money, fame, and our new adjustment in our singing group. After a while we all get some sleep. But were awakened as the phone rang at 8:00 in the morning.

(Alicia's POV)

"Hullo?" I asked

"Baby?" Jake's voice asked on the line, differently than usual. Instead of melting at the tone, anger boiled within me.

"Buenos Días, Jacobo," I said coldly.

"What's up wit u lately?" he asked "you were cold at me during the party and now this." At the mention of the party tears began to spring in my eyes.

"Asshole, why the hell do you think I'm being so friggen cold?" I asked him with anger and pain in my voice. And instead of waiting for him to answer I answered for him. "Because you came on to me, Jacobo, and you scared the friggen livin' daylights out of me not to mention you hurt me."

"I should have known you weren't ready." He said in a regretful tone. "I-" but I cut him off.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked. "I don't want you like that," I paused because my voice was about to crack "I am a virgin and would like to stay that way for now, I don't want stuck up Argh! -Stuck up, freaks like you to take that from me. "

"Well then," he said, "if that's how you feel." He said with a sadness in his tone that I'm sure was at least 98 fake. Which made my blood boil again.

"Sí, that is how I feel and since you're gonna be like that, I suppose there's only one thing to say… ADIOS!" I yelled and then slammed down the phone, only to begin crying in anger. Thinking how could this happen, I thought he was such a nice guy, he only took me cuz he thought I was easy didn't he, well… and my thoughts trailed off.


	3. Crushes

Chapter 3: Crushes 

(Maria's POV)

"Ok, so who in this school have you not dated and broke up with?" I asked jokingly trying to make Alicia feel better, and it did sort of.

"Bring out the year book, lets find out." Alicia said. Every one seemed to loosen up now that she looked better. So Brie got out the yearbook and we went through talking about each guy, but we didn't even bother with the ones we've crossed out, as we all knew that they've been the worst to us and we categorized them under the name of criminals. For Brie it was of course, Sam the one who raped her and left her alone pregnant. For Lucia, it was Brant the dude who tried to kill her younger brother. For me it was Chris, he locked me up in a closet and starved me for half a month. And for Alicia it was Travis, he poisoned her and tried to kill her best guy friend, Romeo, and would have succeeded if we had gotten him to the hospital 3 seconds later.

"Felipe?" I asked.

"6th grade, wouldn't talk to me after I started going out with him." Alicia answered.

"Mateo?" I asked.

"Nope, and I won't go out with him either, he's all Lucia's" and Lucia gave her a wide grin.

"Sergio?" I asked.

"Yep, the beginning of this year, he cheated on me"

"Hmmm. Patricio?"

"Yep, he was right after Felipe, and he was just a little loco"

"Josue?"

"Our voice teacher?" she inquired, surprised

"No, Barnhart," I replied.

"Oh… ummm, nope haven't gone with him yet,"

"Esteban?"

"Nope not him either"

"Good" I said, "he's mine," and we all laughed.

"Good luck," Brie wished me.

"To bad he's not in 'no batteries included'" Lucia said "Then you'd see him more often."

"He might not be but Conchito is?" Alicia responded making a blush rise to my face. I was secretly crushing on him; and they seemed to think that they had it all figured out.

"Get on with it," said Lucia impatiently, "there's a lot of guys to go through."

"Gleindies?"

"Heck no, Ewe!"

"Nicholas"

"He's moving remember, and long distance relationships never work" When I finally got to Carlos, everyone except for Alicia went into a fit of giggles, and she sat there dumbstruck.

"What is this all about?" she asked we only giggled harder. "Ok, I'm going upstairs to get around for today, hopefully you'll have yourselves sorted out when I get down." So she went upstairs. Little did she know this convo was going on down below her.

"She is trying soo hard not to like him" Lucia said through a fit of giggles.

"I know." I said.

"I wonder when she's gonna realize that he likes her back?" Brie asked and I looked at her.

"So, you've noticed too?" I asked.

"Of course," answered Lucia this time, "anyone and everyone, except her of course, can see it, of course it never hurt to have a little inside confirmation."

"He told you?" Brie asked.

"No but hey can I help it that my ears attract gossip, I just happened to pass his locker the other day, and he just happened to be standing there talking to Mateo," we all grinned, "Mateo," she continued, "and Carlos, were talking about Alicia, and Mateo was teasing Carlos because he liked her, stuff like he'd have to get in line and crud, and I caught a glimpse of her picture in his locker." We all began to giggle again, and then quickly composed ourselves as Alicia came down the stairs in her fav colors Pink and Blue, a pink and denim halter with jean capris.

"Ya'll better get ready we only have half an hour till school starts and I still need someone to help me with my hair and make-up." she tells us. "Yes I do know how to do my hair and make-up but today, I'm tipping the ends of my hair, and I'm still not quite an expert on everything to do with make-up."


	4. Extra Practice?

Chapter 4:Extra Practice? 

(Alicia's POV)

Soon everyone's looking great and we head off to school. We're all in the same classes together, thankfully. But during the morning announcements they called 'No Batteries and Sent' down to Josh's office. We headed down there questioning the reason's why they'd call us out of class, because we already had scheduled practice times. About halfway there we met up with the guys, and they didn't seem nearly as confused as us.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mateo asks, "They're pulling us out of class for extra practice."

Turns out Matt was right, well kind of. They pulled us out of class for 'Dancing lessons'. We got to Josh's and he took us to the gym were Linda my dance teacher and Dondante the teacher of a rivaling dance company were. They led us through stretches and then told us to pick a partner of the opposite sex. Of Course Mateo and Lucia were of course together, Maria tentatively approached Conchito and was accepted as a partner. Brie went straight to Timoteo and they became partners. And I turned around to find Carlos behind me. So we were all paired up.

Linda turned on the music and told us to dance like we knew how to in pairs. The music was fast so I settled for the usual street dancing, what some may call dirty dancing, with Carlos moving skillfully behind me.

"You're good," Carlos whispers in my ear.

"Gracias, you are too," I say to him slightly blushing. He starts to move in slightly different manner, guiding me gently with his hands on my hips. And I let him lead me. He switches to a couple different dances throughout the song, which happens to be, 'Come Dance'. Too soon the song stopped. The teachers congratulated us on what we already knew, and Linda took the girls to one side of the gym and Dondante took the guys to the other side of the gym. They worked with us on the dance moves that we'd probably use in our upcoming performance.

Soon the put us back together with the guys and took couples individually to a separate practice room to work with them individually, while the rest of the group worked together. Carlos and I were last.

We walk into the practice room, which was a pale yellow color with dark blue carpet and mats piled up in a corner.

"We are going to work you two on Acro" Linda tells us.

"Ok" I answer as does Carlos.

"First we'll start with a simple front limber." She says, and points at me. "Carlos help me spot."

I don't need spotting because I've done this a million times at home, but I know that If I protest she'll only insist so I let them take there spots. I perform an almost flawless front limber. Linda tells me to try again only this time point my toes. I then perform it perfectly, she then helps me with backhand springs, which I had the just of. Linda and her sharp comments, and the combined strength of her and Carlos then helped me perfect them. I think it also had to do with the fact that I hated having Carlos support me. And on our separate practice went until I had mastered not only front limbers, but also back walkovers, back handsprings, back flips, front flips, front handsprings, and aerials. Ok maybe not mastered but I could do them.

When we got out of the practice room everyone is gone and the clock on the wall says that it is quarter after 4 and school got out at 3:30. Carlos offers to drive me home and I tell him ok, and explain where Maria lives (we all pretty much live at Maria's house).

He drives me in the direction of her house and I start humming a tune. I don't realize that I'd started singing until we reach nearly the street on which Maria lives, and Carlos has started to hum along with me. I abruptly shut up.

"Don't stop" Carlos says, "You sing muy bien".

I rolled my eyes at him.

Unknowing to me he is thinking you dance muy bien too.

I glace again at him, and think he's so cute when he's deep in thought like that… not that I like him or anything, Ewww, O.M.G. that was the strangest thing I ever thought.

We reach Maria's house, I start to get out of the car and he lays a hand on my arm.

"Hmm?" I ask turning around

"Do you think…maybe…we could… you know…hang out sometime."

I surprise even myself on how fast I agree.

"Sí,"

He drives off with a smile on his face. His gorgeous face a small part in the back of my mind corrects me. I shake it off with a fierceness. "There must be something in the air" I mutter to my self.

I walk in the house and grab myself a bite to eat, it sounds like the girls are charlan in the basement. I head down. I'm greeted with sly smiles.

"So how was it with Carlos?" Maria asked, unnoticing to their intent I reply.

"Gosh he work me hard, I'm tired" then I cover my mouth at their looks of shock. "OMG, you sick… that came out sooo wrong, I was talking about the acro lessons."

Their faces relaxed.

"So you guys were learning acro?" Brie asked

"Yeah." And to prove it I did a round-off back-handspring.

"Wow" she said. "All Tim and I did back there was a heck of a lot of muy sufren stretching and dance drills."

"Ditto" Maria and Lucia chorused.

"Weird" I breathed.


	5. Invite

Chapter 5:Invite 

(Brianna's POV)

I was going over Spanish 6 homework, when….

"Girls!" Maria yelled

"What?" I yelled back in sync with all the others.

"My folks just called to say they are going on a three week cruise with Alicia's parents, and we're both to stay here, Alicia's aunt will come check up on us every-now-and-then"

"Awesome!" Oh yeah! House to ourselves

…

later after I had finished up my homework, and was cleaning out my binder I came across a piece of paper that read.

Party!

Whom: Skye 

**When: 7 P.M. to 5 A.M. Friday, August 23rd **

**Where: Skye's Pool House!**

**3546 Jefferson Ave.**

**Charleston ,New Mexico **

**Come Party all night long!**

Hmm, I wonder

"Girls!" I called as I ran down the stairs, "Party!"

"Who? What? When? Where?" asked Alicia, I showed them the invite.

Maria groaned, "I'm gonna have to drive the whole way there and it's like two STATES away!"

"Oh come on," I pleaded, "pleeeeaase? It's not that far away."

"Plus" she said, "how are we gonna go that far away with out Ali's aunt getting upset?"

"Easy" said Brie "We don't tell her we're going that far away."

"My aunt's not that much of a worry wart." Alicia defended.

"Ok," said Luce settling the argument, "here's what we do, we tell Ali's aunt that we're going to the south part of the state for a required field trip and we might be gone a few days, we can easily forge a permission slip"

Alicia gave in, reluctantly, she for one, didn't want to get caught.

We went to go pack.

Up in Mari's room I got an idea, a wonderful idea, a wonderfully awful idea (hee hee)

I picked up the phone and dialed Carlos's number; he wasn't home, so I dialed his celly. He picked up on the second ring. This was going to be all too easy; everyone said my voice sounded identical to Alicia's on the phone.

"Hey" I said.

"Alicia?" he asked

"The one and only"

"Cool"

"So, I was wondering… there's this party out in New Mex. And I was wondering if you'd come"

I could practically hear the grin in his voice "Of course"

"Ok, here's the info, it's this Friday, At Skye's pool house… the address is 3546 Jefferson Avenue, Charleston, New Mex."

"See ya there, then" He said

"K, bye"

"Bye"

Score! One for Brie Brie, the Matchmaker. This might help get their relationship rolling, hopefully If Ali doesn't kill me first 


	6. Road Trip

Chapter 6:Road Trip 

(Maria's POV)

Off to the longest road trip ever LOL

We all sleepily climbed into the car at 6:00 AM all of the arrangements had been made last night and it had taken forever, breakfast for most of us this morning had been like three bottles of Spark (an energizing drink) and it hadn't fully kicked in yet.

We turned on some tunes and headed down the road…

About lunchtime we passed the boarder.

"Can we get something to eat," asked Alicia who had just woken up, "I'm starved"

"So am I" I admitted.

"How about Mickey D's?" Asked Lucia pointing to a sign along the road.

Food: . .

McDonaldsExit 92 

"Where's exit 92 though?" I ask.

"Straight ahead," answers Alicia, "Onward and upward".

"Oh brother," I mumble.

Finally we reach the McDonalds.

Pulling up to the drive-through window, we realize our server is a really cute guy.

Lucky Me! I get to order!

"Hi" I said

"Hello, what would you like to order?" he asked sweetly, his nametag said, Pablo

"Umm, girls? What do you think?"

"Chicken nuggets in a meal" said Alicia instantly.

Lucia followed right behind with her order of "Big Mac!"

After awhile Brie decided upon, "The Caesar Salad"

Unable to decide I asked

"What would you recommend?"

"Probably, the number three…a sausage and egg breakfast meal, since we're still serving breakfast" he answered casually.

"Ok, thanks, I'll take that" I answered with a smile.

He left to go get our orders.

As he came back and handed the food to me he also slipped a flyer to me, taking a quick peek at the flyer I realized that it was a flyer for a party. I smiled up at him as I paid him.

"Hope to see you there," he whispered to me and he handed me back (I'm sure) half the money I'd given him.

"I'll try to make it then" I told him before driving away.

"Hey girls," I asked, "What do you think of doing this trip in two days?"

"Why?" asked Brie.

"Why not?" asked Alicia.

"No…really, why do you all of a sudden want to change the trip length to two days instead of one?" asked Brie

"One, because we can," I answered, "And two…" I pulled out the flyer; "because of this" I showed them the flyer.

COME PARTY!

AT CRUSH!

HOURS: 7-12 pm, Monday through Friday

TEEN NIGHT: Wednesday from 7-11pm

Obviously since the Teen night was circled that was the one the cute guy was going to. Teen night would be tonight.

"Come on! PLEEEEEAAAASE!" I whined.

Alicia winced.

"I think we should," she said.

The others slowly agreed.

"AWESOME!" I yelled in celebration, "Now, what to wear?"

That question was on all of our minds as we drove around trying to find a hotel to stay at When Brianna snapped her fingers, getting all of our attention.

"Gosh am I blond" (she's actually a redhead) "we're driving around looking for a place to stay when, this is Arizona right?" We nodded our heads. "My mother lives here in Arizona why don't we stay with her?" (Brianna's parents are divorced) She gives me directions and I head towards her mother's house. She calls in advance to make sure it's okay.

"Mom says it's fine," she reported after she hung up. "Her house is right around the corner."

We turned the corner to see a woman that looked like an older version of Brie with chestnut colored hair standing on her front porch waving.

"That's her," Brie said.

"Hello, girls" Brie's mom warmly greeted us as we got out of the car.

"Hi" we chorused back.

"Alright," I said, "we have exactly five hours before the party so we'd better get started."

They all agreed. But first Brie's mom showed us our room. It was REALLY big! Even though it housed four beds, enough for all of us, a wardrobe, a mirror, a vanity table, and some nightstands there was still plenty of space to move around.

We decided upon outfits first. The thing is, that we all wear close to the same size and Brie and Ali wear exactly the same size so often times we borrow each other's clothing. Make-up and hair is always last.

Ali took dibs on the sky blue strapless top that had a corset-like back, she matched it up with midnight blue, hip-hugging, stretch jeans. She finished up her look with a cute pair of calf-length, black dress-boots.

Brie picked out the neon pink halter that came down in a v at the bottom with fringes edged in gold, gold trimmed black jeans and black high heels.

Luce took the pale green peasant top, corduroys, and clogs.

I chose a gold-sparkled, tissue-paper-thin, black, long-sleeved top, paired with a black mini that had funky designs spiraling through it in gold. The shoes I chose to go with the outfit were gold with three-inch heels.

After putting on our outfits we started on hair, Alicia kind of specializes in this department. So if you weren't getting your hair done you were running around getting stuff for the person's hair who she was working with, here's what we got.

Luce was first and Ali gelled her hair put it up in a clip leaving out two strands that framed Lu's face, those Ali curled. The hair that was on top of her head after the clip was in her hair was hair-sprayed to stick up and all over, it was really cute.

Brie was after Luce. Ali helped her straiten her wavy hair, and then put braids, with beads at the ends, at odd intervals in her hair.

I chose to have my hair in two messy buns on the top of my head, and again two strands were left framing the face, Ali crimped these, and after spraying every thing with hairspray she sprayed it with glitter.

Ali pulled all her hair back, except the hair with in half an inch of her hairline, back in to the ponytail. The hair that she hadn't pulled back she put in half-a-dozen braids and then pulled back into the ponytail. The other hair in the ponytail she either put in spiral curls, crimped, braided, or just left alone. The overall look was a messy effect that doubled as a fun, wild, party look.

When this was done Lucia took over with the makeup. Starting with Brie. Her eyes were lined with gold and then brushed over with pink eye shadow. A tiny bit of mascara was applied to her lashes. Her skin was already rosy so she didn't need any blush. A tan/gold staining lipstick was applied to her lips.

Ali was next. She required a tad more attention than Brie had. A midnight blue lined under her eyes. A lengthening and curling mascara was thoroughly applied to her lashes after a pale blue was dusted onto her eyelids. On top of her blue eye shadow a tan was lightly applied. Glitter was dabbed at the outer corners of her eyes. And both foundation and blush were used to even out her complexion, then a small amount of glitter was rubbed into her cheeks. A light pink, also staining, lipstick was applied to her lips to finish the look.

I was after Ali. A powder foundation was dusted over my who face to begin with. Then a banana-yellow eye shadow was applied to my lids to accent my blue eyes, after this enough mascara to curl my lashes was put on. I also had glitter dabbed at the outer corners of my eyes. I also had blush applied, I have a naturally pale complexion. I also used the same gold lipstick that Brie had.

Lucia quickly did her own makeup, flicking on mascara, brushing on pale green and edging the green with a tiny bit of purple her fav color. Tan lined her eyes. A few flicks of the wrist and her cheeks were dusted light red. For a finishing touch a rose lipstick was applied.

We were left with an hour to do as we pleased. And for me it was to figure out where this dance club was located…

It was 6:30 and we were headed towards the club, all of us looking fab and all of us ready to party. And the party drew nearer, two blocks away, one block away, just down the street. And we were there.

I was expecting the security guards to check our purses, pat us down or something like that. But the one at the door we were at smiled sweetly at Brie.

"Are they with you, babe?" he asked.

"Defiantly," she said, from the look on her face she was trying not to laugh, but he didn't notice.

"Well ya'll sure don't look like terrorists, why force you to wait outside, I'll let 'cha go in on one condition."

"And what would that be?" asked Brie sweetly.

"That you save me a dance, little lady," He answered hope in his eyes.

"I'll see what I can do," she said as he stepped aside to admit us, just for good measure Brie blew him a kiss as she walked through the door. As soon as we were all inside we burst out laughing.

After that I went to find my guy.

(Brie's POV)

I was still laughing silently long after everyone else stopped, but as my cell phone rung I had to calm down. Checking the caller ID I found that it was again Ali's parents. Hoping they hadn't decided to come home early, I made my way to the restrooms to take the call.

"Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Brianna?" said unmistakably Ali's mom on the other end.

"Yes, that's me," I answered.

"Brianna, would you please let AK" (Ali's nickname that she only lets her relatives, and close BFs use, we can use it occasionally too, but we prefer calling her Ali or Alicia) "and Mari, Maria, know that something has come up and we will be away from home with the little ones-Maria's brothers and sisters, and AK's sisters-for another month longer than planned, and tell them that it really is urgent we don't mean to stay away so long but there is NO possible way to get back before then."

"Ok, madre, I'll let them know" I tell her.

"Oh and your parents both said they'd take the job of keeping an eye out on you,"

"Thanks for letting me know"

"Alright buh-bye"

"bye"

Awesome I think to myself as I hang up the phone, my parents, wow! They let me and my buds do anything!

I heard the music outside the door, and get back to the party.

(Lucia's POV)

Alicia nodded at me and we went to join the circle of dancing girls before us. I started up a convo with the girl next to me asking about this place I found out that it'd been around a while but the teen night had only been in effect for a couple of weeks.

I hadn't noticed that Ali had disappeared until I had looked up, I didn't pay it much mind though and continued dancing.

(Alicia's POV)

I looked around at the party, nodded at Lacey and with her went to join the closest circle of dancing girls. It was just the regular dancing there is at school dances except closer and more packed.

I turned to find a group of guys against the wall staring, I swear, directly at me. I danced a tad dirtier to tease them. After about twenty seconds of the upgrade I felt something brush my thigh, I didn't think this was odd since it was so crammed in here. But then a hand placed itself on my right hip, I craned my neck to see who was behind me.

I nearly fainted.

The guy behind me was HOTT! Not just 'oh he looks nice', but deathly hot! Girls back home would kill to have him as a boyfriend.

I tried not to let him notice my shock but there must have been one brief moment of hesitation…

He took advantage of it. He placed his other hand on my other hip as well, and slid me closer to him, pulling me away from the group a little ways, soon the crowd had moved in to fill the space I had left and I could no longer see Lucia or the group I had been dancing with. Oh well I thought I'll meet up with them later

Just for kicks I switched to a dance I had learned while dancing with Carlos however many days back it had been. He moved to match it perfectly, only he moved in closer than Carlos had, this guy I had hooked, and I could tell. We stayed dancing that way until the next song came on, it was slower.

I turned to face him, my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. I laid my head upon his chest as he started interrogating me.

"Where are you from?" he asked in a voice as smooth as butter, "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"You're right, I'm not from around here." I answered, "I'm from a little town in Nebraska, you've probably never heard of it." It was the lie I always told guys I didn't know very well, I didn't want some one stalking me, unfortunately, this guy had learned lie detecting.

"Liar" he whispered as he nuzzled me.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" I asked sexily.

"I'm gonna find the truth." He answered solemnly, searching for my lips.

I lead him to them. My breath caught as he kissed me, goodness he kisses just about as good as he looks. Looks like I'm the one hooked now.

"Gonna tell me now?" he asked in a sexy dangerous tone.

"Maybe" I said impishly. He kissed me again, with a little more force than last time, now if Jake had done this I would have pushed him off and socked him one to the jaw. But for some unknown reason I trusted this guy fairly.

"Will you at least tell my the state now?" he asked

"Oklahoma," I whispered, as my voice wavered a bit I was feeling a little weak. "But I'm headed to a party in New Mex."

"Will you tell me more?" he asked

"No," I answered simply, and the moment he loosened his grip I let the crowd carry me away. Never tell I guy too much I'd already learned that lesson. I went to the bathrooms to calm down, and nearly ran into Brie who was leaving them.

(Brie's POV)

Coming out of the bathroom I stopped myself just before I bumped into Ali, she looked flushed and a little out of it.

"You ok," I asked.

"Fine," she answered, "just a little worn out, Hey what about that guy you owe a dance to he might not let us out unless you go dance with him."

"I'll go find him just as soon as I'm done relaying a message from your mom." I told her.

"My mom?" she asked.

"Yes, it seems as though there's been a delay, and she says she's sorry but there's no possible way she can come back until like a month and a half from now."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow!"

"Oh and now my 'rents are takin' care of us!"

"Cool!"

The color had returned to Ali's cheeks, I let her pass me to get into the bathroom, and then I went to find the security guard. It didn't take to long to find him. He was by the refreshment table, he wasn't really all that bad looking, but I didn't approve his attitude. He was a good half-a-foot taller than me, with sandy brown hair, cut short, he also had brown eyes, with fairly long lashes, but not amazing, he was still decked out in his security outfit, but didn't look a day older than seventeen.

"Hey, Barbie doll," he said as I approached.

"Hey," I replied.

"Ready for that dance you owe me?" He asked encircling my waist with an arm.

"Sure," I answered, wriggling out of his arms and floating out onto the dance floor. I stood her arms raised above my head hips swaying waiting for him as he made his way through the crowd.

When he reached me, I placed my arms around his neck and swayed slowly for the next like 20 seconds until that song stopped. I began to walk off, when he caught my arm and pulled me back, spinning me into a position to (what some call) street dance, he leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"I want more."

Smirking I rolled my eyes, and let loose, what the heck I figured…

(Maria's POV)

I met Lucia near the DJ's stand, I still hadn't found my guy. After greeting me, Lucia looked at something past my shoulder.

"Don't look now," she whispered excitedly, "but there's some guys over there checking us out."

"Great," I said, dying to look, but knowing I should wait for them to come to me. To speed up the process I pulled my skirt, which had been up around my waist, down to ride on my hips, showing about an inch of skin between the skirt and the shirt. I almost turned around to look, to see if what I had done had had any effect but Lu stopped me, it wasn't long though until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around as did Lucia.

"Wow," said the guy who had tapped me on my shoulder. "I didn't think that you'd make it."

"Ditto," I answered.

"So…you wanna dance?" he asked shyly.

"Sure," I answered quickly, in an effort to get him to warm up to me.

He lead me out onto the dance floor, shyly took my hands and led me in a swing dance I knew all to well from el colegio. It matched the song perfectly, and his dancing skills were, well, amazing.

(Lucia's POV)

After talking to Maria, her guy's bff? Came to talk to me. He was almost the exact opposite of Mateo, but he didn't seem too bad, his dancing skills weren't the best, but still pretty good, he also seemed reluctant to let any other guys dance with me, and he declined most of the girls offers, a clingy guy, perfect! Soon a slow song came on.

"I don't think I caught your name," I told him.

"Benjamen," he told me gently.

"I'm Lucia," I told him.

"What a beautiful name," he told me.

(Alicia's POV)

In the bathroom I fanned my face and fixed that guys' face in my memory, reaching into my back pocket for a mint, I felt something else too. Curious I pulled it out.

'My names Miguel, I hope to see you again' is what it said, I figured that it was referring to the guy I had just danced with.

Taking my watch out of my pocket I realized it was ten thirty, time to start rounding up.

I found Brie lightly panting by the refreshment table, she looked worn out.

"We gotta go find the others and leave soon," I told her, she nodded and followed me into the crowd.

It took like twenty minutes to find Lucia and Maria, there were both dancing fairly close together with equally cute guys. We signaled to them that it was time to leave. Maria saw us immediately and came over, Lu needed a bit more time. It wasn't until her dance partner leaned down and whispered something in her ear that she came to join us.

(Lucia's POV)

"Your friends are calling you," Bejamen whispered in my ear.

I looked over my shoulder, he was right. He lifted my chin until I stared directly at him.

"I will see you again, I promise," he said and kissed me softly.

I walked over to join my friends.

"What was that all about," asked Maria as we made our way to the door.

"I made a new friend," I said smugly.

"I guess so," she said, giggling.

We all climbed into the car, and headed back to Brie's mom, Stephanie's house.

Most of us just collapsed on our beds and fell directly asleep upon entering the room, me included.

(3rd person POV)

"Did you notice that car that was following us home," Maria asked Alicia.

"No I was too busy thinking of the guy I met at the party," Alicia answered.

"Yeah, they were in a red car,"

Below them in the street in a red car this conversation was going on.

"We found them," said one of the masked persons in the vehicle.

"Now to track them all the way to their little party in New Mexico," said another with an evil cackle.

"Shhh, you'll wake them, we ARE right outside their window, and we're not exactly sure that they ARE asleep yet," said a third.

The fourth figure sat in the vehicle contemplating.

The vehicle started up and pulled around the corner.

Brie hearing a noise awoke to see Maria staring out the window. All Maria had seen were taillights on a red vehicle, leaving.

Everyone fell asleep.

(Alicia's POV)

the next morning after a quick breakfast, we all dredged out the car to finish the car ride, we made it to New Mexico all right, but every couple of minutes something skirted across the edge of my vision and whenever I looked nothing was there.

**Author's note : sorry to bore u with details. Has anyone even found this story yet if so please review I want to know what u think of it. I can take constructive criticisim, my grammar is horrible. I try though and that's what counts right?**


	7. Skye's Party and a Reunion

**Chapter 7: Skye's party and a reunion.**

**(A/N srry guys if u don't like details it's gonna get boring in a moment you can skip over the next few pages as I describe outfits and make-up and all)**

(Still Alicia's POV)

Skye lent us a room to stay in while we were in New Mex. It was smaller than the one we stayed in at Stephanie's house, but it was livable. We all got in about fifteen hours of sleep to make up for all that we had missed. And the next day after eating (we do that a lot don't we), we began right away on out outfits for that night. I plugged in my hot-rollers, the crimper, the straightener, the curling irons, and the double and triple barrel curling irons, hoping that I wouldn't blow a fuse. This time we set up all the vanity items we would be using before hand, so we wouldn't have to run around for things. We turned on the radio, for music. The first thing we heard was some announcer talking about escaped convicts from Mexico, we paid it no mind and got to work, before long "With you" by Jessica Simpson came on.

Outfits:

I chose my sleeveless, thin t-shirt material, green, dance shirt that had ballet slippers on it. It was cut at the collar so it was kinda a makeshift v-neck that dipped down, just far enough not to look slutty. I also chose my light blue jeans with pink stitching. My open toed, multicolored, high-heels finished off the look, I was going for party girl. I had a bunch of bangles that I was going to wear on my wrists and ankles, also I had toe rings. I was going to wear my multicolored, dangling earrings too.

Lucia, chose a baseball shirt that we had adjusted so that it was kinda like a baby tee now. She also chose her huge flare pants that completely covered her high-heels that looked kinda like tennis shoes. She was gonna wear her baseball cap, and sports charm bracelet, she was going for the sporty look.

Brianna went for the rich, and vintage look. A Mexican style top, complemented the patchwork jeans that she was wearing. Huge gold hoop earrings went in her ears, and a cute, floppy hat went on her head. And cute leather sandals went on her feet.

Maria went pop star, with a green tank, under a DQ shirt, which was also under a jean jacked with fur at the wrists and collar. She wore this with, blue tights under an orange mini. Paired with the black boots. She too wore hoop earrings, and an anklet (over top of the boots).

Makeup:

For me, I went with natural look (meaning I wore make-up, but it looked natural). I wore a temporary tattoo of a snake on my neck, and Lucia gave me a French manicure.

Lucia, put on the least amount of make-up, well technically she didn't put on really any make-up at all. First we applied some vasaline to her upper lashes, it has the same effect as mascara. Then we pinched the apples of her cheeks to give them a pink glow. Finally she applied a light pink lip-gloss to her lips.

Brie, we had fun with. White eye shadow on eyelids lined with gold. We also tried a gold mascara, the effect was awesome. She wore some glitter in her cheeks and at the corners of her eyes. I tried to get her to wear light blue lipstick, but she turned it down saying it was just too weird, oh well. Instead she wore a mixture of a gold and red lipstick.

Lastly on Maria, we dusted on a light blue eye shadow, along with a gold. Other than that we pretty much did the same thing we had on Brie, only probably not quite as heavily. Only we gave her a, um, I think it was like Russian manicure or something. We painted all her nails with a clear bottom coat, and then down the center we drew a line of nail polish, on half of the nails the color of the line was orange on the other half green.

Last on hair.

I temporarily streaked a couple strands pink. And then put in the hot rollers, when I took them out, walah, my hair was in dozens of bouncy spiral curls, I sprayed the whole thing with like half a can of, extra hold, hairspray to make sure it didn't come out, after standing in front of a fan for a while to remove some of the hairspray smell, and then I sprayed some Glo from JLo perfume on.

With Lu we put in braids at random places in her hair and then pulled it all back into a ponytail.

Brie hair we just sprayed with like an amplifier and then left alone.

Maria's hair again went into two messy buns on the top of her head.

All too soon it was just a few minutes before the party started, popping a breath mint, and making a promise to my friends that I'd keep my cell phone on (we all carry one), I headed to the front gate to see who would show up…

The first couple of people I didn't know in the slightest, but then I began to recognize faces, I saw him in class occasionally, she was from camp, I saw him on that one field-trip, that sort of thing. One guy, had an uncanny resemblance to Mateo, another looked just like Carlos. Hmm I thought, that's weird, but I shook it off like it was nothing when they didn't even glace in my direction. That's when I looked up to see Miguel walk through the gate, It took most of my will power to keep from running to him, I think I managed not too, because he was with all of his friends, one of which was the guy who had served us at McDonalds. Later, I told myself, you can talk to him, dance with him later. In the meantime…

I saw some guys finishing up a karaoke stage…I'm gonna get into the groove. I strode over to the karaoke stage, and asked Skye, who happened to be standing there, how much longer until the karaoke started.

"Just as soon as the boys finish setting up, hey why don't you be the person to get it rolling, you're voice is awesome, everyone will be able to hear it too, with your help I'm certain with have this area of the yard pumping with energy."

I blushed at the complement, and at the fact that I'd be first, I took a deep breath.

"Thanks, and sure, I'll be the starting person, do you guys have Jessica Simpson karaoke CDs?"

"We've got all the karaoke CDs you could ever dream of," Skye said with a laugh.

"Cool," I said as my eyes widened. Skye laughed again and went off to check out the how the rest of the party was going, I found the CDs I wanted, and waited. Only a few minutes passed before one of the workers tapped me on the shoulder,

"we're done, miss," he said. Again I took some more deep breaths, and then stepped onto stage, I had already placed the CD's I'd be using and put them at the places I needed. I nodded to the guy working the karaoke and stepped up to the microphone. My only crowd so far, was a few curious people. The music started I sung my first little part, my eyes widened this was awesome they had already made it so all the voice effects happened automatically.

To be free come with me, it's a joyride

Love's a sweet remedy, it's a joyride

Follow me and you will see it's alright

We'll fly so high on this joyride

You see me and you wonder how I got like this

And maybe if you had it all you could comprehend

You say that life a trip, you can't take anymore

So come with me, you will see

The very thing you're searching…

At the end of the song the crowd was bigger but still not all that large. I tried out one of Christina Agulara's songs: I Turn to you

When I'm lost in the rain,

In you eyes I know

I'll find the light to light my way

And when I'm scared, losing ground

When my world is going crazy

You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there

Pushin me to the top

You're always there, givin me all you've got

For a shield from the storm

Fro a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you…

The crowd had grown a quite a bit more, one last partial solo song, it was one of the one's we had been practicing lately, if they remembered their cues it'd be perfect. The music started it was a variation of Lady Marmalade, twisted to fit us. I saw Brie in the crowd caught her eye and winked to her, as soon as the music started she understood.

Me: Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

↓

Brie walked up to the stage, and stepped up.

Brie: Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Me: He met marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh

Me: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada

Brie: Hey hey hey

Me: Giutchie, Giutchie, ya ya here

Brie: Here ya ya ya

Me: mocha Chocalata Lata ya ya

Brie: oh yea

Maria & Me (hearing me and joining in on this one as she made her way to the stage): Creole lady Marmalade

Me: What what, what what, what what

   ↑

Brie: ooh oh

Everyone: Voulez Vuco shea avec moi ses swa

Lucia ran us to the stage just in time.

Brie: Oh oh

Everyone: Voulez vuco shea avec moi

Me: yeah yeah yeah yeah

Maria: He sat in a booth, while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak

Yeah

Everyone: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada

Maria: da-da-da

Everyone: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here

Maria: here ohoooh yea yeah

Everyone: Mocha Choca lata ya ya

Maria: Yeah yeah yeah ↓

→Everyone: Creole Lady Marmalade

Uh

↓

Everyone: Voulez vuco shea avec moi, ses swa

Maria: ses swa

Everyone: Voulez vuco shea avec moi

Me: yea yea uh

We Come through with the money and the garter belts

Let 'em know we 'bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

And say, why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari

High Heeled shoes gettin' love from the dudes

Four badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

Everyone: Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

Me: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

By the case the meaning of expensive taste

Everyone: We wanna Gitchie, githchie, ya ya

Me: Come on

Everyone: Mocha Choco Lata

Me: What

Everyone: Creole Lady Marmalade

Lucia: One more time, come on

Everyone: Marmalade

Lucia: Ooh yeah

Everyone: Lady Marmalade

Lucia: Oooohh

Everyone: Marmalade

Lucia: No yeah

Lucia: Hey hey hey

Me: Hey hey hey

Lucia: Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth→↑

Color of café au lait all right

Made the savage beast inside roar 'til he cried,

More, more, more

Maria: Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Me: Nine to five

Brie: Livin' the gray flannel life

Lucia: But when he turns off to sleep memories creep

More, more, more

Everyone: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya da da

Lucia: da daeaea yea

Everyone: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here

Me: ooh yeah yeah yea

Everyone: Mocha Choca lata ya ya

Maria: yea

Everyone: Creole lady Marmalade

Everyone: Voulez vuco shea avec moi ce soir

Brie: ce soir

Everyone: Voulez vuco shea avec moi

Lucia: all my sistas yea

Everyone: Voulez vuco shea avec moi ce soir

Me: ce soir

Everyone: Voulez vuco shea avec moi

Maria: C'mon! uh

Me: Lucia

Lucia: Moulin

Lucia: Mari

Maria: Lady Marmalade

Maria: Ali

Me: Hey, hey, uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh

Me: Brie

Brie: Oh oh ohh

Maria: Rotwiler' here↓

→Brie: baby

↓

Maria: Moulin Rouge

Lucia: Moulo→↑

Brie: ada ada

Me: Misdemeanor here

Everyone: Creole lady Marmalade, Ooh Yesah

We were greeted with thunderous applause, I turned to Maria, should we continue. She nodded her head vigorously. Alright it's Cinderella pass it down. I nodded once again to the man working with the karaoke.

When I was just a little girl

My mama used to tuck me into bed,

And she'd read me a story.

I always was about a princess in distress

And how a guy would save her

And end up with the glory

I'd lie in bed

And think about

The person that I wanted to be,

The one day I realized

The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark , cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. (Come and set me free)

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of whit

Unless we're riding side by side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself

Someday I'm gonna find someone

Who wants my soul, heat and mind

Who's not afraid to show that he loves me

Somebody who will understand that I'm happy just the way I am

Don't need nobody taking care of me

(I will be there) I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there

When I give myself then it has got be an equal thing

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.(come and set me free)

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we're riding side by side

Don't wanna depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself

I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (my own dragons)

I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)

My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.

So I'm gonna set me free.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like Snow Whit waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we're riding side by side.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (Ooh-Ooh) to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we're riding side by side

Don't wanna depend

On, no one else

I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (Ooh-Ooh) to come and set me free.

(Don't wanna be) I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we're riding side by side

Don't wanna depend on no one else

I'd rather rescue myself.

Another bout of thunderous clapping, I didn't notice Maria go down to insert another CD in the karaoke machine and press play, nor did I catch the wink that passed between, Maria and Brianna. But I did notice when I was pushed to the front of the stage and music started up, this was one of my actual solo songs I'd been working on,

"Don't worry," Lucia mouthed, "we're back-up-singing."

"Give it your all," Maria whispered to me

"I'm gonna kill you," I whispered back, then I thought What the heck

What if I told you

It was all meant to be

Would you believe me,

Would you agree

It's almost that feelin'

That we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come and now…

I started out nervously

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Some people search forever,

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

But then my excitement and the power behind my words grew

Everything changes

But beauty remains

Something so tender

I can't explain

Well I maybe dreamin

But 'till I awake

Can we make this dream last forever

And I'll cherish all the love we share

And grew…

For a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Some people search forever,

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

Till I was giving it my all

Could this be the greatest love of all

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this…

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people spent two lifetimes,

For a moment like this

Some people search forever,

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

OHHHH, LIKE THIS

OHHHH, YES, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.

Some people wait lifetime,

For a moment like this.

Ohhhhh, like this.

All my friends crowded around me and hugged me, I was shaking. I turned around to be greeted my screams, and cheers and applause, of a very impressed crowd, the might of the crowd forced me back a step, but I still had enough humor and energy left in me to scream out.

"Thank, you New Mexico," I got some laughs at this, I smirked. Supported by my friends I made my way down off of the stage. Then my friends left me again promising to leave their cell phones on incase any one needed help. After they left I took on step and stumbled…right into Miguel's arms. I looked up.

"Hullo," I said, blushing.

"Hi," he said almost smiling at my discomfort. I rolled my eyes and wrinkled my nose. "What was that for," he asked playfully

"Meanie," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"If you really feel that way," he said beginning to pull away.

"No," I whimpered. He came back quickly and eagerly catching me up in a long kiss.

"Come with me," he said, "I wanna show you something,"

"One more song," I whined

"Okay," he said in a teasing tone.

I blinked as I saw who was coming up onto the stage next. It was the guy who looked exactly like Carlos. Was it Carlos? No it couldn't be, could it?…

He sung "Beautiful soul," this guy's voice was awesome! Really!

"Will you come now," he asked

"I suppose," I told him, letting him lead me into the crowd we passed the bobbing for apples station, the games station. As we passed the refreshment table I grabbed a punch. Then after finishing it, he led me on again. So finally we reached the dance area, only instead of djs there were live bands playing,

"We have to wait a little while for your surprise," He murmured in my ear, "But till then," he pulled me out into the middle of the dance floor, with ease.

The words BE CAREFUL flashed across my mind, it was what my friends and I always told each other when we went out on a date, cuz we knew a girl who wasn't careful, and had a date-rape drug slipped into her drink and well, she was raped, she doesn't live in our neighborhood anymore, they moved to like Asia or something, were men are supposed to be 'more respectable'. Brie also had an incident like that, and after all the other crap we've been through it's just best to watch out for yourself.

The band playing was called like 'electrocution' or something like that. But I knew that Chingy, and lots of other famous singers were booked to sing tonight. The band up now, was singing their version of Christina Agulara's "When You Put Your Hands on Me" a fast dancing song that required a lot of energy, soon, people had made a circle and were taking turns showing off moves. When it came our turn, people started whistling, I think they mistook us for a couple. Oh well. After the circle thing was done, I realized we had danced our way towards the stage.

He winked at something over my shoulder as we danced facing each other and when I had turned around again I saw one of his 'friends' staring in our direction, I rolled my eyes.

"Ready for that surprise?" he asked me.

I nodded; he led me towards the stairs that led up to the stage. Oh, no I thought, I just got done singing. and yes he led me up the stairs, not noticing the tiny bit of resistance I gave him.

"Will you sing with me?" he asked sweetly.

"What?" I asked

"What do you mean what?" he demanded.

"I mean what song are we singing?" I told him almost laughing.

"Oh," he said with an embarrassed look on his face, "I was wondering if you'd sing a couple songs one of them is magic stick, and then the other you'll know when the music starts."

"Sure," I said smiling. Honestly, the things I do for people.

So we sang some songs, but when we finished the songs I missed the exchange between, Miguel, and one of his buds.

"So this the girl?" asked his friend.

"This is the girl," Miguel told him.

"Cool,"

(Maria's POV)

I went over to him as soon as I saw him; it was Pablo from MickeyD's.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey," he answered embracing me.

"Didn't think I'd see you here," I told him

"It was a surprise, speaking of which, I've got another one for you, follow me," he led me to the woods behind the house, Brie and her boy, the security guard from the club were already there making out in the tree cover. Wait…This isn't right, this isn't right at all, is it, Brie's friend from the dance, my guy from MD, and then, we dropped Ali off with her guy, from that dance. Whoah, either, I'm dreaming or crazy or something, or something is seriously wrong with this picture I think Pablo noticed how I was in thought and came over. "What's wrong," sounding sincerely concerned.

"It's…. nothing," I told him.

It wasn't long before, I saw Lucia enter the woods with Benjamin. Brie had stopped her make out session and scooted towards me.

"Guess what?" she asked

"What?" I asked back.

"No batteries included is here," she answered.

"Liar," I told her

"Nope, I saw them with my own eyes, I invited them," she said.

I rolled my eyes; she obviously wasn't noticing anything strange about the situation.

"When they gonna show," I heard Brie's security guard friend, whisper to Benjamin.

"Shhh, be patient," he answered him.

Almost as if on cue, the bushes, to our right rustled to emit Ali and, I think she called him, Miguel.

"What's this some kind of party," she asked sarcastically.

"Not quite," Miguel told her. "But close," he finished as he lead her to the center of a clearing.

I bumped the speed dial button on my cell phone that was attached to my hip; luckily no one caught the move. I knew the number was one of the guys in 'No batteries included', just couldn't remember which one. The volume was turned all the way up so that anyone on the other line would be able to hear every rustle on this end.

"Ok, so what's up with this?" I asked after I was sure someone on the other end had picked up.

"It's a surprise, remember" Pablo said.

"Help," I said. Sarcastically, but I think the person on the other line of the telephone would understand. Pablo led me to a spot on the clearing. When everyone had assumed their spot we were all in a circle around Ali and Miguel, Ali was rolling her eyes.

"Alright," Miguel said, "now I want you all to sing Moulin Rouge".

Ali was still rolling her eyes, but started in:

Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Brie still not seeing anything wrong with the situation joined in:

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

"Come on girls, put your heart and soul into it," Miguel said, Ali probably thinking about a reward such as a kiss came back stronger:

He met marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh

Forcing Lucia and I to follow the suit:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada

By the time we got to Ali's solo this blue glowing aura had surrounded her:

Come through with the money and the garter belts

Let 'em know we 'bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

And say, why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari

High Heeled shoes gettin' love from the dudes

Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

It was bright now so bright it had begun to hurt my eyes, but I couldn't look away.

(Alicia's POV)

I couldn't stop singing but something was happening HELP I tried to scream, I was scared, something wasn't right.

(Maria's POV)

Finally when a break for me for singing came I half popped out of my trance.

"Oh my god," I said, "Oh my god," I said I little louder, "Help us all,"

We finished up the song, Ali flashed in a burst of blinding light and then collapsed onto the grass.

"See you in the underworld," muttered, Benjamin.

I screamed. The 'spell' was broken. We didn't notice as guys melted into the background, we did, however notice that Ali disappeared.

"Help!" I screamed, "someone". But the music from the party was too loud; no one would ever hear us. But wait what was it I was hearing. The cell of course!

"Hello?" said the person on the other line, it was Carlos!

"Hi, Carlos, we're in the back woods behind the house, come quick!"

"I'm on my way now, what's up?"

"Just come here we'll explain once you're here, if you can bring the rest of the guys too,"

"Alright,"

Click went the phone.

About five minutes passed before they found us but it seemed like five horas. We heard them before we saw them. All the leaves rustling, and twigs breaking. We knew it was them.

"So," Mateo said as he burst into the clearing, "what happened."

"You're never gonna believe it," Brie told him, "never in un mil años,"

"Tell us anyway, btw, where's Alicia?" asked Carlos. Mateo snickered.

**Author's Note: Lyrics lyrics and more lyrics. again please read and email **


	8. Search Party

Chapter 8: Search Party 

"Ok, boys and girls," said Lucia sarcastically trying to lighten the situation, "The story goes like this… Once upon a time, on a road trip, we went to this dance club…"

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything," Conchito asked

"Just be patient," Brie said irritably.

"Anyway," said Lucia, "we met some guys there, they seemed really nice and everything, and so we danced a couple dances with them, but we didn't know that they were all friends… I think they tracked us all they way here. So they all led us here to this clearing, had us sing one of our songs, "Moulin Rouge," And then like Ali had this little aura thing going on around her, and then it got brighter, and then with a blinding flash of light it was gone, and she fell to the ground and disappeared."

The guys' eyes all got really big in surprise.

"Wait," said Carlos, "on the phone I thought I heard something about Underworld,"

"You mean hell?" asked Brie, "well I supposed someone was swearing."

"It was Benjamin," said Lucia softly.

"No," said Carlos, "I was talking about Underworld, Mexico, it's a sacred spot,"

"Like the prophecy Ali told us about," said Maria.

"What prophesy?" asked Carlos.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm, I can't really remember…it had something to do with a foreign country and something sacred, and a sacrifice." Said Maria

"I know where we can find it," said Brie, "I'm absolutely sure that I put it on our website some where, where would a laptop be?"

"Skye's probably got one somewhere in that mansion of hers" said Lucia.

"What are we waiting for let's go then," said Brie.

"We'll catch up with you guys later, we've got something to do first," said Carlos.

"We do?" asked Mateo.

"Yes, we do," said Timoteo through clenched teeth and a forced grin as he elbowed Mat in the stomach.

"Oh, yeah, see ya in a bit," said Mateo wincing.

The girls all headed off towards the house.

(No batteries included POV)

"Alright," said Carlos, "I don't care how Sherlock Holmes this sounds but we've got to look for clues,"

"God, are you gonna drag us all over the globe trying to find this girl?" asked Conchito.

"Yes, my fellow warrior, we will fight to the bitter end," Carlos answered.

Tim rolled his eyes.

After about half and hour of searching and not finding anything, the guys all sat down on a log to think.

"I wonder," said Timoteo getting back up and walking toward where Ali had disappeared. He bent to the ground and examined it, rubbing a finger along the grass he exclaimed "Ah ha Flash powder,"

"Well," said Conchito sarcastically, "we know how they did it but where did they take her?"

"I've got a theory for that too," said Tim, "did she have her cell phone with her when this happened? They're always all carrying one around,"

"I see what you're saying," said Carlos, Conchito nodded.

"I don't," said Mateo.

"It means, dipwad, that we're going to track her with her cell phone," said Tim.

"Ohhh, I knew that," said Mateo.

"Which means we're gonna have to contact, Philipé," said Carlos.

After a few moments of silence Mat asked, "don't you have a prophesy in your family?"

"No," said Carlos, "but there's this really old story that's been passed down for generations.

"How's it go?" asked Mat.

"The only part I really remember is…And he shall bring the chosen virgin up from the fires of hell, saving from death and destruction, and any offspring shall hold a great many powers…and he shall rule over, with her as his queen," Carlos narrated, "But seeing as it's just a story and most of it doesn't make any sense than I suppose that it won't help our situation any."

"Well we'd better call Philipé then," said Tim.

Back in the house, the girls were probably having more luck than the guys

(Brie's we go I though as the screen for our website loaded. First things first, mail…I'm sorry but at a time like this you can find help in the strangest places. The first couple of messages were the typical perverts the 'send me your picture, nude and we can get together', Honestly, some people.

"Alright, enough fan mail, said Lucia, "let's find that prophesy,"

"Fine," I said.

Clicking under stories, it brought up all our life stories and such. Scrolling to the bottom, I found what I was looking for. 'AK prophesy' double clicking on it I brought it up.

Here's how it goes…

She shall be of the line of Mary the most holy, and she shall be a virgin, she shall be the one chosen, not only by goodness, but by evil powers as well, she shall either save or destruct. Balance lies in her hands, and the hands of him. And should she stray, he shall bring the chosen virgin up from the fires of hell, saving from death and destruction, and any offspring shall hold a great many powers. After the sacrifice is held in that sacred spot, and evil beaten down with a stave, and they shall rule over, and bringeth peace unto the land.

There was another little bit at the end but I didn't bother to read it, unknown to me Maria did:

But only she can beat the daemon turning his own fires against him, with a pattern old as time itself.

"It's all Greek to me," I said hitting the print button. We might need a copy of it later. Hmm I'm curious I typed in underworld, Mexico. Up popped a bunch of websites related to that topic, but I clicked on the version from Encyclopedia Britannica.

"Underworld, Mexico…

"In the village of Acatzingo Viejo. In the center of the village lie the seven caves of creation, excavated out of a steep limestone slope, where the Mayan ancestors came from, and where they were closest to their Gods, considered even today to be a sacred spot. Alters, incense burners, that are at least 20,000 years old are still used there today, as Mayan decedents go to pray to the elders, and they old gods.

"Also located near this site, is the Pyramid of the Sun at Teothuacan, this pyramid contains stone drains that may have channeled rainwater into the chamber to intensify its connection to the spiritual underworld.

"Interview of the area's current inhabitants reveals a longstanding regional belief that water originates in mountains and issues out of caves. Native groups in Mexico and Central America have long regarded caves with water sources as symbols of "the generative womb of the Earth" that gave birth to humanity.

"The dead and sacrifices are buried near the gates to the underworld, to provide a faster and quicker, direct passage between the two."

(Some of the information from above was taken from http/ blah blah I thought Oh well might as well print it too.

"The guys still haven't shown," said Lucia, "Let's go see if we can find them since we're done here,"

"Ok," said Maria grabbing the papers.

We met up with the guys down in the house's courtyard (like it's been said before, Skye lives in a mansion), using the pay phone.

Lucia poked me, "Psst," she whispered "Don't they have cell phones?"

"I thought so," I whispered back.

"Hey!" I shouted over, they all turned to me.

"Shush," they said as one.

"Honestly," I said, rolling my eyes.

I walked up and tapped Carlos on the shoulder; it was Tim that was calling. "Why are you guys calling on a pay phone, when you guys have a cell phone?"

"All the music and such (the party was still going on) is messing with the signals, so we can't talk to anyone outside this area, and we have to call someone from Iowa,"

"Oh," I said, I little confused, but I wasn't here to argue, so I went back to the girls. "What time is it?" I asked them.

"Quarter 'til," Maria said. I felt a pang of sadness, every time we'd say that, Ali would always look at us with a funny expression and ask "Quarter 'til what?"

"Ok so we have like about a little over an hour until everyone leaves. In that time we need to go ask Skye if we can still use that room and if the guys can get a room too," I said "We can find out who they're calling later" I jerked my eyes over to the guys who were still on the pay phone. It didn't take too long to find Skye she was over by the karaoke station again.

"Where's Ali?" is the first thing that came out of her mouth. Stepping on Maria's toe, to stop the answer she was about to give, I answered.

"She had to leave early." I told her, "something about her cousin or something"

"Ok," she said, buying it, but still a little dubious.

"We were, wondering," I said, "could we keep the room we're staying in for another night?"

"Of course," she said, "honestly you people have been on the road for how long? It would be cruel to not let you have a rest."

"Ok, thanks, also could we have a fellow band that's here spend the night here as well?"

"Why not? What band?"

"No batteries included,"

"Just as long as you people promise not to do anything that make my mother mad." She said

"Sure," we all said with smiles.

And trooped back to the guys.

They weren't on the phone anymore and were all smiles.

"You're gonna love us when we tell you what we just finished doing." Said Mateo

"Some of us already do," Lucia said coyly eyeing Mat.

"No really," said Tim, "we have a way to track Ali, and it'll be here in the morning,"

"It already is morning," said Maria, stifling a yawn.

"Later in the morning then," said Tim. "btw where are we gonna sleep?"

"Here," I said.

"On the ground?" asked Mateo

"No, silly, in the house we got Skye to lend you a room," Lucia answered.

"Is it near yours?" asked Mateo.

"It can be," answered Lucia, "but we promised not to make Skye's mother mad,"

"Darn," he said with a mischievous smile.

Lucia knew he was only joking around.

Maria yawned, "I'm tired let's get some sleep,"

"I concur," said Tim.

So we all went to bed, the boys' room was right across the hall from ours.

(Ali's POV)

I try to stretch as I wake up, no room.

I open my eyes, all is darkness.

It's soo cold.

I don't remember coming here.

(No batteries included POV)

Carlos was up most of the rest of the time everyone else was sleeping, he was tossing and turning and hoping that Ali was ok, she was like a sister to him or a cousin, and he felt responsible.

He whispered a prayer for her safety, and drifted off to a fitful sleep.

(Maria's POV)

I woke up from the sun shining through the window onto my face, I hadn't woken up that way for a long time and it felt good. Stretching, I headed off to find a shower.

(Briana's POV)

When I woke up Timoteo was standing over me, I started, but he put a hand over my mouth, motioning with his other hand to follow him. I followed him curious, in my pjs. He led me down a long corridor to a room with glass walls and a sky-high ceiling. Open the door silently; I realized it was an indoor pool. I gasped.

"You like my little surprise?" he asked.

"Wow, how'd you know this was here?" I asked him.

"I've been here before, I'm sure Skye wouldn't mind if we took a dip, care to go swimming with me?" he asked bowing.

Curtsying through my giggles I took his outstretched hand. In the towel room I found some extra swimsuits, finding one in my size, I took it to a nearby bathroom and changed into it. Tim was already in swimming trunks when I got back. I jumped into the pool and his outstretched hands; he caught me and dunked me under the water. It was a heated pool thankfully, both from the sun shining onto it and from heaters. The bottom of the pool was painted with sea creatures. When I came up, I splashed Tim, and swam to the opposite end of the pool; he came after me with a determined look on his face. I giggled again. This would be a fun morning.

(Lucia's POV)

When I awoke everyone else was gone. I'm gonna go get breakfast, I'm famished I thought. Down at the buffet, I met up with Conchito, and Mateo.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Nice hair," said Mateo, jokingly.

"Yeah, right back at 'cha I'm sure the cowlick just came back in style" I retorted. He vigorously began to try and flatten his hair. And I got breakfast, right now a bagel was sounding wonderful, especially if I could find some cream cheese to go with it.

(Maria's POV)

After I had thoroughly cleansed myself, of all the dust from the road, and any essence left from 'Pablo'. I went back to the rooms, throwing on some comfortable clothes, my sweats; I went over to the room across the hall to check on the guys. The only one there was Carlos and he was sitting with his back towards me. I walked up to him, peaking over his shoulder I saw he was holding a picture of Ali.

"You miss her don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I do too, I hope she's alright,"

"Yeah," he said again.

"Is your vocabulary normally this limited?" I asked trying to lighten the situation. He smirked.

"Let me tell you something," he said.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Let's just say you could help me out in a situation." He answered.

"If it involves kissing you, the answer's no 2 reasons 1) I've got my eyes on another guy and 2) that'd be stabbing my friend in the back,"

"I'm sorry, but no it doesn't involve kissing…wait did you say a friend? Which one?"

"I-I-I can't tell you, I-I-I'm under o-oath."

He pouted but I wasn't about to give in (Ali herself didn't realize that she was in love with Carlos, so I wasn't about to tell him anything Ali didn't know).

"Alright, anyway, what if I told you, that I know this girl, she's someone you know, I'm pretty sure, and well, I used to think it was just protectiveness, but now I can't stop thinking about her, I'm wondering whether or not she's okay, every minute that I'm away from her. And she's always seemed to act like I'm her older bro or something, what would you suggest to do?"

For a moment I stood there speechless, and then something clicked.

"OH…MY…GOD, you love her don't you, you love Ali! I knew it! Guess what! I think she's in love with you too!" I was squealing.

"Whoa calm down, what 'cha talking about?"

"Honestly, man, if you think you can hide who it is you're crushing on…"

He cut me off. "Whoa slow down!"

I was hesitant "You don't like Ali?"

"Like yes, Love well…that could come later I suppose, but for now she's like a baby sister and we have to find, her,"

He's lying through his teeth I thought, I'd been trained in detecting lies and I could tell that there was a passion for Ali behind those eyes, Oh well, let him think that he's won

"Oh k," I said.

"Anyway, moving off from the subject, what was that about a prophecy you guys were talking about earlier?"

"Here I'll run and get it," I told him, I ran back into us girls' room and grabbed the prophesy, scribbling a quick note on a sticky pad, and bringing it with me I ran back to Carlos.

(Carlos' POV)

Yes! I shouted in silent celebration after Maria left the room.

She came back about five minutes later, with some papers.

"Here you go," she said, "now I'm gonna go get breakfast!" and she left the room.

I eyed the papers and my eyes grew wide, this was the family story wasn't it? How could that be, how could we both have the same story? This is weird!

On the second page I found a note that read:

LAIR!

Don't worry she doesn't know that you like her

Mari

Cool

(Maria's POV)

Oh gosh the stubbornness of guys sometimes honesty!

Down at the buffet Lucia, Mateo and Conchito were already eating. Grabbing some cereal I sat down to join them.

"So…any idea where Brie is?" asked Lucia.

"Nope, I figured she'd be down here with you all."

"She's probably with Tim somewhere private happily…" Mateo began, but stopped when Lucia pushed him and I glared at him.

"Hey it's a possibility," said Conchito, coming to his rescue.

"You too!" I said.

"Course, hon," said Mateo as he leaned in to give Lucia a small peck on the cheek. Lucia turned her head at the last moment so they met mouth to mouth.

"Hey looks like fun," said Conchito leaning towards me, I gave him the satisfaction of a short kiss, no tongue, I hadn't learned how to French yet.

Carlos came rushing down the stair at that moment.

"Oye muchachos," he called.

"Sí, señor?" Lucia asked. She knew he was excited, cuz he was talking Spanish.

"Este es el Prophesy, correctomuda?"

"Sí," she answered him.

"Preguntas Qué?"

"Qué?" she asked.

"Escucháis."

"Nosotros son escuchamos."

"despues leo este Yo es comprendemo este es la misma a mi familia fable."

"Really" I asked.

"Sí" he said.

"Hmm" I said, "how could both you get the same story passed down for like generations."

"Uno más preguta para Philipé,"

Seeing as I have relatives who speak Spanish and I'm very fluent in it I understood this convo but you might not have so I'll translate:

Carlos: Hey guys!

Lucia: Yes what's up?

Carlos: this is Alicia's prophecy right?

Lucia: Yep

Carlos: then guess what?

Lucia: what

Carlos: Listen to this

Lucia: We're listening

Carlos: after reading this I found out that it's the same as my family story.

Me: really

Carlos: Yes

Me: Hmmm, how could you both get the same story passed down for like generations?

Carlos: One more question for Philipé

Back to the story.

"Who's Philipé?" I asked.

"Oh," said Conchito, "He's the guy who's gonna help us find Alicia."

"You seem fairly confident in his talents, how can you be so sure he'll deliver?" asked Lucia; all of a sudden we heard a chopper outside. We all ran to the window.

"There he is now," said Carlos.

(Alicia's POV)

I've been brought into a larger area, I can now stand.

A whip lashes my shoulder.

"Ow" I yell in pain.

"You'd better behave during you're stay here," says an ominous voice.

(Brie's POV)

"We'd best get down to breakfast now," I told Tim, we were sitting next to each other in the hot tub and he had his arm around me. I started to get up.

"If you leave now I swear I'll push you into the pool on your way out," he told me.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes, getting out of the hot tub; I went to the towel room to grab my pjs. When I walked out, I caught a movement out of the corner, stealing a quick look in that direction I realized it was Tim, crouched and ready to spring, taking me with him into the pool. I left him alone, but calculated someway to counter his spring, I just figured that I'd side step him. In mid-spring he dropped to the floor, because all of a sudden we both heard a very loud noise kinda like a giant-jackhammer, the glass walls began to rattle. I also dropped to the floor. A huge black shape glided over. Upon seeing it, Tim got back up.

Offering his hand to me he said, "yes let's go down to breakfast, our guy has just arrived."

Taking his hand I told him "Someone's got a lot of explaining to do, when I get around to interrogating."

He laughed; it was a wonderful laugh, full of happiness.

(Maria's POV)

He walked in the door, Philipé; I think they'd called him. He was wearing black from head to toe, and he wore sunglasses, his hair was a sandy brown. He strode toward us with a confident gait.

"Greetings," he said with a British accent.

"Is this the guy you guys hired?" I whispered to Conchito.

"Sí," he told me.

Tim and Brie came down the stairs at that time; they both had dripping wet hair.

"You guys didn't share the shower did you?" Lucia asked her.

"No," she said with an appalled look.

"Hello," said Timoteo.

"Hi," all the rest of us said.

"So you must be Philipé." I said.

"Well actually Timothy-Samson Jacob Philip Smith." He said, "but you can call me Jake, or Philip, if you wish," he added as he saw my eyes grow large.

"I'm Maria, or in English Marie Starino." I told him.

"I'm Lucia, or Lucy, (Lace) Sue Lynn Carlson." Lu told him.

"I'm Brie, or Briana, in both languages, my last name shall remain confidential," I elbowed her, "It will," she said with a serious face, but one look from Tim and she burst into giggles.

"I already know the rest of you," he said, nodding to them in turn as he said their name. "Carlos, Tim, Conchito, and Mat," when he came to Mat's name they both gave each other equally icy stares.

"I also know that I'm here to assist you in the tracking and saving of your friend Alison Kay." He told us.

"So, Timoteo, told you the plan over the phone, right?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," Philipé nodded. "So where's this chick's number?" He was finally beginning to sound a bit more normal.

"Number 5 on speed dial," said Mateo handing over his phone.

"Let's get cracking," but there was still something way too upper class in his accent.

Pulling out a briefcase, he set it on the table; upon opening it I found that it was filled to the brim with a bunch of high-tech equipment. He plugged a laptop into a nearby outlet, opened some programs, and typed in Ali's number, after about five minutes of searching he said. "Got it!" clicking on a logo. "She's in Mexico, near a small town called Acatthinho Beyho,"

Translating that into Spanish letters…I covered my mouth.

Conchito noticed, "What's up?" he whispered.

"Underworld," I murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"Underworld," I said louder so that everyone could here me.

"I'd rather not go to hell thank you," Philipé said, sarcastically.

"I think she's talking of a sacred spot in Mexico" Carlos said, saving me.

"Oh yes, Acatzingo Viejo" I winced at the poor translation, but nodded. "What does that have to do with anything when we're clearly looking for Acatthinho Beyho?" he asked me.

"Honestly, for being such a smart person, you're kinda stupid," said Brie, at this about a dozen secret service members popped out of their hiding places, before Philipé told them to go back to hiding, I memorized their hiding places.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Philipé.

"You obviously don't have any Spanish heritage in your family," she told him.

"No," he said, obviously getting agitated, I saw Tim tell Brie with his eyes, 'be careful he's not a guy to mess with'. She waved it off.

"You've never actually traveled to a Mexican speaking village either have you?" Brie asked.

"Why yes I have, but I have a translator," he was getting pissed off.

"Come on Man, did you take Spanish at all in unior high" she said hoping to give him a hint. By now he was too mad to care, in one swift movement he pulled a gun from his jacket and held it to her head.

"For your information, I took French classes in junior high, and German in high school, why learn Spanish I told myself, so many already know it, I can just get a translator, Now tell me what you are leading up to or I will be forced to pull the trigger and kill you,"

Briana half rolled her eyes, and then stared Philipé right in the eye "one, I'm leading up to the fact that Acatzingo Viejo and Acatthinho Beyho are one and the same thing and two, sure you may have killed before, but I don't think you have the guts to pull that trigger on me," He had half put the gun down at the explanation, but at the second comment he almost brought it up again.

" I don't like your lip girl," he told her.

"Guess what," she said, "I …don't…care," and with that she went back to stand by Timoteo, he put his arm around her and held her close him, probably reprimanding her for doing such a thing, I turned my attention back to Philipé, he was still fuming.

(Briana's POV)

I walked back to Tim. He was slightly gasping, before I'd realized what he was doing, he'd grabbed my shoulders "Don't you ever-ever-frighten me that way again!" he said in a demanding whisper. He shook me for punctuation, then wrapped his arms around my so tightly that I though I might just burst. "Ever," he added, and kissed me before releasing me.

"I don't know," I said rubbing up against him, "I like this particular kind of outburst. Besides at least now he knows that I'm brave, and won't stand for any crap that he seems to enjoy dishing out."

(Ali's POV)

When I again awoke, I still couldn't see. I was being scrubbed raw, with lavender smelling scrub brushes, in really cold water. When they were finished, they carried me somewhere and I was rubbed down with a ton of sickly sweet lotions. I was draped in a robe, and designs were painted on my face, then I was left there. I went back to sleep.

(Maria's POV)

We hit the road as soon as possible after packing just enough belongings to survive on. Off to Mexico, we all had fake IDs so we had a new name and history to remember. Philipé had also forged passports so we could cross between the countries.

Philipé rode in our car, cuz the guys didn't have any room, they were carrying the luggage. Philipé kept his distance from Brie, but flirted on and off with Lucia. At one point in time during our trip, he began massaging my shoulders.

"Planning on becoming a masseuse?" I asked jokingly.

"Not yet," He told me.

"You'd make pretty good money, it's Lu here's second in line choice for a career," I told him.

"What's first, famous musician?" he asked.

"Brie rolled her eyes, "No, garbage collector," she said sarcastically.

At this he stiffened.

"Don't stop," I told him, "That massage felt really good,"

I thought of one of Brie's favorite sayings. 'A guy's least favorite words are don't and stop, unless their stuck next to each other to say don't stop.'

I stifled a giggle.

"What is with girls and laughing," asked Philipé.

"Do you really want to know or was that question rhetorical?" asked Brie.

"Rhetorical," he retorted.

**Author's note: Bad Spanish I know, but I've only taken two years and well if their hispanic it makes sense that they should talk in their native language every once in a while right? even though this may be one of the last times I have Spanish in this story because I myself am very bad at the language, don't worry I won't always be I plan on taking four years, five if I can find an AP class.**


	9. Across the Boarder

Across the Border: Chapter 9 

We crossed the border that afternoon and checked in with the security people. At about 8 p.m. we neared the little town of Aczul, we spent the night there at a little motel that Philipé assured us could accommodate our needs, if we could stand sleeping on straw. Me being a heavy sleeper could. Lucia woke up and complained up a headache, neck ache, backache, etc. Brie got to sleep in one of those fold up cots, that, with our luck, broke in the middle of the night, she crawled into bed with Timoteo, and they assured us that they'd slept on opposite sides of the bed the whole night, I believed them, I'm not so sure about the others…

"What do we do next?" I asked when we'd eaten breakfast, or not eaten breakfast, Brie was allergic to everything that had been put in front of us, It all contained either coconut, or artichoke, and then it seemed like it was all either drenched in honey, or salt. I didn't get an answer for at that moment Lucy rushed to the bathroom, we could hear her retching up her breakfast, last night's dinner, and probably, yesterday's lunch too.

"I guess it's just you, Conchito, Philipé, and me," Carlos, said.

"What about…" I looked over at Brie; she was developing a bad rash on her neck and was sweating badly. "You tried the dessert didn't you?" she nodded, that thing had been bursting with coconut. And it looked like Timoteo was gonna stay back and take care of them both, and even though I knew Mat wasn't going to do anything of the sort (he can't even take care of a plant) he was staying behind with the girls too. (Probably just to get away from Philipé).

(Ali's POV)

I was certain that there was no one in the room with me, cuz I had heard no breathing or movement for the last half an hour, or so, I didn't have a watch. I still couldn't see. I got out of the bed I'd been placed on, and stumbled, I hadn't used my legs in awhile and they felt as though they were still asleep, and gosh was I hungry. I felt around, until I found something that might be a dresser, resting all my weight on it I found it was sturdy. Now to think about some things.

Why can't I see?

The first thought that came to my head was that I'd gone blind, maybe because of the flash of light, but I pretty much ruled that out, cuz It felt like I was seeing just seeing black, like I had a patch over my eye, but I remembered they'd painted around my eyes, and eye patches would have prevented them from doing that. Just as a hunch, I held my eyelid open with one hand and touched my pupil with the other hand, I was right they'd put something in my eye I thought as I pulled out whatever it was, like you'd pull out a contact. Perfect vision in one eye; let's try the other. It came out too. Now I'll be able to think better that I've got sight again.

(Maria's POV)

Next step find a map, after going to like ten different tourist vender people we finally found a map of the area. Now we had to go mark where we had to go.

Philipé pulled out his handy-dandy laptop, and we found where we are and where we needed to go. It seemed to take forever while the boys argued about locations, I just sat back and watched for two reasons, 1) my sense of direction is horrible, 2) I learned a long time ago (upside of having brothers) that It's useless to argue with guys, especially when it comes to directions.

When they finally decided it was lunchtime, we went to go get authentic Mexican tacos. After picking off some of the peppers they were actually quite good.

Then we struck out in the eastward direction. Not before long we were in a jungle, or rainforest or whatever. We came to a large, clear, pond, Conchito had begun to pant.

"Guy's I think I'm gonna head back I'm really tired I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm gonna take a rest here really fast though," He said.

"We all stopped there, the guys all took a drink, but I just splashed it on my face, one of my rules is never drink water out of a pond no matter how clear the water looks."

We continued on leaving Conchito to head back.

After about what seemed like a millennium, we found a mountain! In the middle of the jungle! With snow on top! Weird! Really Weird!

(Ali's POV)

No time to think I hear steps in the corridor! I put in both 'contacts' putting one a little off my pupil so I might be able to see. My vision is blurred, but I can tell the person who's come is male, and wearing black.

"So you're up." He said, it was halfway between, a question and a statement.

"As up as I can be without sight," I retorted.

"Even in you're situation, you still have lip," he sneered.

I would've reached out and smacked him, but that would've given away the fact that I had even, limited vision. I was trying not to blink otherwise the contact would just move back into it's place over my pupil, again making the world black. The next move he made though did surprise me enough though so that I lost vision again, due to movement of the "contact".

He caught me up in a long, passionate kiss, though the feeling wasn't returned.

"Recognize me?" he asked. I knew that voice and those lips. Of course, who else…

"Miguel?" but something told me there was something more to it… "Travis," I seethed.

"And score for the lady in the long, white robe," he said sarcastically.

"So you really did hate me all along, didn't you, well, why come back, are you mad cuz I'm part of the reason that you got sent to boot camp,"

"You ARE the reason, NOT just part, but no that's not why I've brought you here, you see, you are about to play an important role in a…ceremony…that will assist me in rising above everyone," he barked, but quickly added, " that wronged me,"

Whoa something really is fishy here

"But now," he said, "you are coming with me, the ceremony will be at dawn, there's a lot to do till then," he whisked out the door with me in a tow.

(Lucia's POV)

I rushed to the bathroom for like the twentieth time that day. None of the remedies were working; I always vomited up anything they got me to take. Timoteo said things were getting serious, if I didn't start keeping things down he'd have to bring the local doctor in.

Brie was lying on her bed, as Mateo pressed a cold washcloth to her forehead. That was about the best he could do for either of us. When Timoteo wasn't tending, he'd come by with that cold, wet washcloth, and it helped dull pain.

(Brie's POV)

Things were getting serious with Lu; sure I wasn't all that great off but I was showing signs of getting better, something which Lu was not doing. Ali had a little sister who had been in that kind of condition before, and they had had to rush her to the hospital, and hook her up to a bunch of stuff to make sure she was getting fluids.

I didn't want Luce to get that bad. Sure Tim knew what he was doing but it wasn't working. Next time Tim came over to check on me I told him what he needed to do.

"Tim," I said weakly, I was angry that I was still so weak; he might not listen to me. "Timoteo," I said a bit louder. He looked up. "Tim I need you to listen to me and not be offended ok?" he nodded. "The remedies you're using on Lu won't work," he opened his mouth to protest, I held up a hand, "I've seen her condition once before, and if it gets too bad she'll need professional help. Or…she might die." His face turned ashen. "She might be poisoned…or it just might be a bad case of the flu," I paused to let it sink in. "Here's what you need to do…wait what did you just give her?" I asked.

"A sip of water was all she'd take," He answered.

"Good," I told him, "now she can't have anything for another two hours, and she can only have something then if she doesn't throw up, if she doesn't throw up you can give her another sip of water. If she does throw up you have to wait two hours from when she threw up to give her a sip of water. After the second sip, wait another hour, if she doesn't throw up and give her a little more water. Again if she does throw up start the whole process again. Continue with the hour intervals, and if she keeps down the water till later tonight you can probably give her some solid food, but SOMETHING SOFT like applesauce, or dough or something like that. OK?" I stared him in the eye, if he really cared for me, or at least for Lu's and my welfare, he'd listen to me.

He nodded. And began to tend to me glancing at his watch. I slumped back into my pillows, that, lecture, had taken a lot out of me, and I was ready for a catnap.

(Ali's POV)

I was still being dragged across the ground. When we did stop I nearly pitched forward had Miguel/Travis's strong arms not grabbed me by the shoulders preventing my fall.

"First stop" he said, "Hold out your hands,"

I did thinking Whatever and saying "So when do I get my vision back?"

"It'll be a while till then." I heard a sound you often heard in old pirate movies, a blade drawn from its sheath, then though I didn't recognize the sound. I did recognize though when my hands were cut. The pain was sharp. I felt blood seeping out of the wound. He let a few droplets of my blood drop before bandaging up my hands. Then after a bit of chanting in some strange language, I was again whisked off.

4


	10. Search and Rescue

Search and Rescue: Chapter 10

**Authors note: ooooh we're in the double digits now**

(Maria's POV)

"Now if that ain't the strangest sight…" said Philipé.

"We've got two choices," I said being the female, and… well, I'll explain some of the other details of my life some other time, I had analyzed the situation. "We can either go in there," I waved a hand at a cave opening at the bottom of the mountain. "Or we could climb," I stated and pointed to the peak of the mountain.

Just as Philipé said "Cave," Carlos said, "Climb".

Stopping an argument before it started I said calmly. "How about, Carlos, you can climb, and, Philipé, you can go into the cave, both of you have cell phones to contact each other and that 'mountain doesn't look like it'd take more that a couple hours to climb."

"How about you, Maria, where are you going?" Philipé asked the question that I knew both of them were thinking.

"Well, no offense meant, but being claustrophobic, more than anything I think I'll climb," I said.

"Even then you could fall off the mountain to your death," provided Carlos.

"I understand that," I snapped, "But I'd rather fall off a mountain that have one collapse on me." I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Carlos knowing I could be as stubborn as a mule, didn't question my choice, and after a look at Carlos, Philipé decided against bugging me as well.

(Ali's POV)

After the cutting, I was forced to climb like 10 flights of stairs. And after that I had to walk across floor that burned my feet.

(Maria's POV)

At least an hour of climbing had passed, and now I was afraid to look down. The climbing was fairly simple though, because of the inclined slope, not just a flat face. It was like hiking after we found a footpath. As we 'hiked' the slope got steeper. And after two hours we were on hands and knees to make sure we didn't fall over and go rolling back down the path we'd come up. Carlos told me that we were about 1/3 of the way up the 'mountain'.

It was getting dark.

(Ali's POV)

I'd been whipped, slashed, burned, worn-out, suffocated. All against my free will, but I'd been powerless against the attacks. I'd never before realized how much I relied on my sight. And I was REALLY hungry! Travis told me that soon, we'd be done. And I was so tired I just believed he'd let me go, and I was also hoping this was just a bad dream. He took me to someone who dressed me in a new robe, I'm assuming that it was because the one I'd had on had gotten soiled during what Travis referred too as "the day's work".

(Maria's POV)

¾ of the way up! No calls from Philipé. We were now literally climbing. I was having a hard time seeing where I was putting my hands. I thanked what little night vision I had for the fact that I hadn't yet fallen. Carlos seemed to be having a better time than me.

(Ali's POV)

I heard a door creak open and felt an icy blast of wind. I smelt smoke. I heard chanting.

Miguel/ Travis muttered a strange prayer or something and then carefully removed the contacts so I could see. He was supporting me now, I just wanted to fall over and sleep. But what I saw startled that very thought out of me. I was completely surrounded by and army of robed, hooded people all carrying some kind of weapon.

I was pushed/shoved/carried/dragged to a fire on a plain of snow. The robe I was dressed in was the same, pure color of the snow. Travis held my hands behind my back, and then tied them there. The robed people, those with sharp items, prodded me closer the fire. As the fire roared in my face something cracked. I fought those at my back with my bare hands, feet, I actually did a little damage before someone clubbed me in the back of the head. I blacked out and fell to the ground. Ah, rest were my last thoughts before my vision went black.

(Maria's POV)

We peered had reached the top to find we'd just climbed a plateau of sorts the top was a small flat plain. I looked a little more and gave a strangled gasp. Dozens of black robed figures silhouetted by a bonfire. And on the ground…

(Carlos's POV)

Upon seeing the scene before our eyes I leapt up and pulled a gun from on of my pockets. Then I spotted it, her rather, Ali lying on the snow, looking to all the world dead with blood slowly seeping from wounds on her arms and legs, which also bore scabbed over scratches. Something snapped. I undid the safety from the gun and fired at anyone in my path, I think I actually killed some people before I calmed down enough to start firing to maim and injure, not kill. I had almost reached her, when someone caught her up and pressed a knife to her throat.

(Maria's POV)

I watched in fright, frozen, as Carlos charged through the ranks of black robes making his was to Ali, with a gun nonetheless. Had he been carrying a gun the whole time? I unfroze when someone I knew very well to be Miguel caught Ali up and pressed a knife to her throat. I slinked towards them keeping to the shadows and using a silence only dancers learned. Especially if they'd spent five years under Daina Carpenter's watchful, critiquing eye.

(Brie's POV)

Lucia was keeping things down but was ashen gray.

(Carlos's POV)

"What do you want?" I asked the person.

"Her soul, her life, and oh yeah…you dead." The guy snapped his fingers and two uninjured guards headed toward me. I didn't take karate for one year for nothing it had given me reflexes like a cat. As they charged I dropped to the ground rolling out of the way as they leapt for the spot I'd been. When I jumped back up one guy took a bullet to his arm the other guy one to the leg. They were already tangled up enough so they wouldn't come after me.

(Brie's POV)

Lu was now a gray-white and had stopped talking to us. But she was drinking more often. It didn't make sense.

I wasn't much of a religious person but I began to pray.

(Carlos's POV)

The kidnapper now pressed the knife's sharp edge against Ali's neck so that a single drop of her blood ran down the blade.

"You realize I don't need her alive," he said in a wicked voice.

(Maria's POV)

I was now across the fire from Miguel, Ali, and Carlos. From what I could see through the leaping flames things didn't look good.

I let out a shriek, I knew I sounded like a madwoman, but that was the idea. Miguel, surprised, loosed his grip on the knife and the shifting winds wriggled it free. Now Miguel was at loss, if he moved to get the knife Carlos would shoot him. So he positioned Ali in front of him any bullet would have to go through her first. His back was open. Carlos don't do anything rash I prayed.

As Miguel reached for his knife. Carlos grabbed his arm and executed a move that flipped Ali out of Miguel's arms and into his. Now was the time to strike. Carlos shot five bullets at the man, and he dodged them all. All of a sudden I remembered the prophecy "But only she can beat the daemon turning his own fires against him, with a pattern old as time itself." The word stave came to memory. But how's she supposed to fight him half dead? Hoping…pleading I wouldn't kill her (I had a plan) I picked up a jug of gasoline that lay at my feet, and threw it onto the already blazing bonfire, true to my theory, the bonfire flared up for an instant, spraying sparks everywhere. I watched the light of a spark of fire play at the base of her skull where an ugly bruise was forming. Her eyes shot open. And I threw a stave that I tore out of the hands of an injured black robed man. As it flew past the bonfire a spark landed on it and it caught fire, she grabbed the fiberglass handle the only part that wasn't burning.

Miguel seeing what was happening, in an attempt to blind her threw snow into her face. A loose stone scraped under her eye. This act did nothing to discourage Ali.

(Ali's POV)

What I strange sensation, I could've sworn that I'd never come out of the wonderful dream land that had held me captive only moments, before, I still feel weak. Finding a staff of fire at my side I grasped onto it. Upon realizing what I'd jut done I almost let go of it, but it didn't burn so my grip held tight. There in my line of vision stands he who had wronged me thrice, body, heart, and mind. I feel strength flow into my body, just enough to get what I need to do done, I tore from the arms that contained me, lunging at him who had caused me so much pain. I slashed at him with the fire-staff in my right hand. It connected with his arm, he yelped in pain. Minutes later I felt a gash open on my shoulder blade. I returned the blow, and my feet were knocked out from under me. With a sudden idea, I let him take swipes at me with his knife backing me up to the edge. The moment a felt snow begin to shift I performed the standing aerial that had taken me so long to learn at that practice so long ago. Taking a chance, I used the fire staff to buckle his locked knees and over the edge he went. But I wasn't so confident that I'd killed him, he'd probably be back again, just for now I'd be left alone from him. Worn to the brink of exhaustion, I collapsed into the snow.

(Maria's POV)

Gosh to think I'd trusted, Pablo, he was the cause of all this frustration, and hassle. ARGH!

(Carlos's POV)

Her figure looked almost peaceful as it lay there in the snow, all those in black robes that were able to move had fled the area. Maria came out from behind the fire, her eyes holding a gaze of pure hatred, I assumed it was at me, and I took a step back.

"Shh, it's ok," she said.

Strangly enough that soft tone that she was using banished any fear of her even with the fury in her eyes. But I stopped her as she moved towards Alicia. She consented and backed away into the shadows.

Ali continued to lay there in the snow, unaware of anything around her. I hoped she wasn't dead but…I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. It was another one, in a flash I turned around but he already had his gun out not pointing at me but at her. I was still holding my gun and in one fluid movement I brought up the gun and shot the man three times, I finished and was breathing raggedly, I came close to letting her get killed…again.

(Ali's POV)

I finally found strength to open my eyes, my memory was strangely blank, I remembered how I got here, and that guard that had knocked me out, and then rage, and now I'm here, but I can't remember anything other than rage, between the blackout and now. I turned my head.

"Carlos?"

He stood motionless his back to me, gun in hand, he appeared to be staring at the dead man in black that lay on the ground before him.

Frightened, I dragged myself to my knees, and then to my feet. Upright, I swayed. "Please…are you all right?"

He turned. "You-you're alive. I thought…"

I staggered over to him. "I hurt too much to be dead." Every word of that was true, I ached from dozens of bruises, scratches, and numerous other wounds, not to mention I was still really hungry.

Dropping the gun, Carlos swept me up in a hug. Pulling away I tried to get a proper look at him. I hadn't really realized till now how much I'd missed him. Our eyes met for a breathless moment. Then he kissed my forehead, and I collapsed against him.

With a strangled laugh he scooped me up in his arms, carrying me over near the fire. There he sat down, and I lay my head against his shoulder.

"God," he whispered, smoothing stray hairs away from my face. "Ali, I thought I'd lost you," He'd never called me by my nickname before, always Alicia.

On top of my recent experiences, it was too much. I buried my face in his shirt so he wouldn't see the tears that trickled from my eyes. He seemed content to simply wrap his arms around me. Maria observed us, head cocked to one side. Noticing her I gave a small smile.

**Author's note: oooooh fun alright I don't know when i'll be updating again but is there a Juliette Fletcher that reads this? please tell me if you do. Allright all don't forget to wish your dad's a happy father's day! TTFN**


End file.
